A drive assembly for a running board of a vehicle in the related art has a complicated structure and high manufacturing process requirements, so the cost is high. Moreover, during the long-term use of the drive assembly, due to harsh conditions like bumpy roads, mud or sand can be easily mixed into the drive assembly. If mud or sand enters the drive assembly, not only abnormal noise is caused, but also the drive assembly is worn, affecting the service life of the drive assembly. In addition, there is no cushioning member in the drive assembly, such that collisions easily occur among various components of the drive assembly, and the drive assembly cannot have sufficiently stable operation, which degrades the product performance.